


Told Ya

by Codexfawkes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenging, Christmas Party, Darcy's crappy family, F/M, Meet the Family, Some angst, Thor destroys electronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really Darcy? This is a new low, even for you. Hiring a Captain America look alike?” the woman asked rolling her eyes so hard Steve thought she was in danger of them getting stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts).



> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> Prompt given to me by my tumblr follower smoothdogsgirl: not sure if you're taking fic prompts. If not I apologize and pls ignore this msg. However, should you be, could you maybe write a meet the parents where Darcy brings home her boyfriend (Steve) to meet the family. Pls and Thank You.

It was the most ridiculous thing ever. It really was. If you asked any of Darcy friends they’d tell you Darcy never lied, in fact hated liars. The fact that she never lied is why she made Ian say he was Erik’s son instead of just claiming him as a blood relative of her own. The crazy thing was, her family was convinced she was a lying liar who lies. Now if it had started when she told them her internship was interrupted by an alien demi-god and a shadow government agency, you could forgive them for being skeptical. But no, the heart held belief that she was a liar had started when she was just a little girl. Darcy never knew for sure why, but for some reason her entire life her family has taken every word she’s ever said as suspect. She strongly suspects it has to do with her father and the fact that her mother’s family (the only family she’s known really) didn’t like, nor trusted him. When her parents divorced there was rejoicing by everyone but young Darcy.

Darcy could remember being little and being asked crazy things, like “are you wearing underwear?”

When Darcy looked at her grandmother as if she were crazy and replied “yes, of course I am,” she wasn’t believed and had to tug up the waistband of her undies and prove it before being allowed out the front door. As she got older things didn’t improve. No matter how often she told the truth, Darcy was accused of lying. By the time she was seventeen and heading off to college she was more than happy to get away from her crazy family.  Still she was her mother’s only child and as such dutifully kept in touch with weekly phone calls and a once yearly visit at Christmas.

So when she returned home in December of 2011 and told her mother (she’d gotten special permission from Son of Coul) about Thor and everything, well it didn’t go over so well. One might think that when aliens invaded New York and Thor was on the news her family might have believed her. It was called a coincidence and shrugged aside. Then she moved to England and had to tell her mother she was in the center of another alien attack. This time there was shaky footage of her running around with the science sticks right in the thick of it. Instead of vindication, Darcy got berated for inserting herself into Thor’s business and how dare she take this lie so far? Moving to New York and her address changing to Avengers Tower was treated with equal disdain and accusations.

“You? Living with Avengers? What could you possibly offer them?” her mother had asked condescendingly. Darcy decided to skip Christmas that year.

SHIELD fell, Hydra emerged and Captain America returned to Avengers Tower. Steve meet Darcy and…something crazy happened, they hit it off. No one, not even Natasha saw that coming. Darcy was the exact opposite of what everyone thought Steve would be attracted to, but for some reason it worked. They’d been going strong for six months and now that the holidays were upon them Darcy was getting pressure to go home for the annual holiday party. Something she really, really didn’t want to do.

“Come on doll, how bad can it be?” Steve cajoled, he wanted her to see her family, wanted to meet them.

“Steve I’ve told you, they don’t like me. My Mom’s family hated my Dad. When they got divorced there was a frickin celebration. My Mother did everything possible to keep me away from him other than court mandated visits and when he died, I swear she was relieved. I look, act, sound like my Dad. I am a living reminder of someone they all want to forget, and they never let an opportunity to show me that I’m not really one of them slip by. They never believe anything I tell them. I could say the sky is blue and they’d look out a window to double check.” Darcy told him frustrated.

“Darce, they’re your family and I’d really like to meet them. I’m sure once they see me they’ll realize they were wrong about everything.” Steve soothed.

“I love that you are so good that you actually think that, but you don’t know these people.” Darcy told him sadly.

“If it’s awful we’ll leave.” Steve said tugging her onto his lap.

“Fine, but we’re getting a hotel and not staying at the party for more than three hours. That’s my absolute limit.” Darcy caved, burrowing into him.

“That’s my girl,” Steve said with a smile.

As they drove from New York to Pennsylvania a few weeks later Steve watched Darcy slowly deflate and curl in on herself. He began to worry that maybe he’d pushed her too far. Maybe her family was as awful as they sounded. But still, as someone who’s entire world had disappeared he knew that even a crappy family was still something to fight for. After all once they saw him there they’d have to admit they were wrong and that Darcy has been telling the truth. Right?

They stopped at the hotel to check in and change clothes before heading over to her mother’s house. Darcy explained she hadn’t grown up there. She’d actually lived in an series of apartments as a kid and it wasn’t until she was almost out of high school that her mother had bought the house. Still, when they pulled up it was a nice place. Cars filled the driveway and lined the street. Darcy had given him a rundown of everyone who would be there before they left Manhattan.

“My mom, obviously, but also her mother Millicent. My grandmother’s sister, Rosaline. My two uncles and their wives. Tim and Teresa, as well as Wil and Allie. Tim and Teresa have two kids, Sunny is married to Adam and they have a son Charlie, then Pete who’s married to Carol and they have Tabitha. Wil and Allie have a teenage daughter named May. Then there are my cousins, Joanne and her daughters Tess and Sammy. Claire and Dave with their son Seamus. My great uncle Al and his wife Kathy with their three kids Cam, Russ, and Lavender. Then there’s the family friends Margaret and her daughter Melissa, Roy who is actually dating my Grandmother, and then our old neighbors Emily and Cliff with their son Ethan. Ethan is the man my mother wants me to marry. According to her I needn’t have gone to college at all, I should have just married Ethan and had babies.” Darcy had explained with a roll of her eyes. Steve had frowned at that before shaking it off, he was sure they couldn’t possibly be disappointed by Darcy bringing home Captain America.

Turning off the engine Darcy took a deep breath and looked over at him.

“You’re sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to bail.,” she offered.

“I want to meet your family, it’s going to be fine.” Steve assured her, squeezing her hand in solidarity.

“Alright Cap, let’s get this mission over with.” Darcy said before unbuckling her seat belt and throwing the door open. They got out of the car Tony had let them borrow and Steve moved to get the gift bags from the trunk. Darcy explained her family only got gifts for the kids under 18 and at this point that  was only three people. She also had a little something for her mom, but no one begrudged her that. Steve grabbed the brightly colored bags and met Darcy on the front walk. Wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders he followed/propelled her toward the door. As they climbed the steps in the weak December afternoon sunshine, the door opened and a young blonde woman came out onto the porch. She was short, almost painfully thin, with long pale blonde hair. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took them in, before her eyes narrowed and a look of condescension came over her face.

“Really Darcy? This is a new low, even for you. Hiring a Captain America look alike?” the woman asked rolling her eyes so hard Steve thought she was in danger of them getting stuck.

“Hello to you too Sunny, why yes I’ve had a lovely year thank you for asking.” Darcy said sweetly, her entire body tense under his arm.

“Whatever,” Sunny replied dismissively before turning back to the house.

“You aren’t going to believe what Darcy did, she showed up with a Cap look-a-like, and not even a good one!” they heard her announce as she disappeared back in the front door.

“Want to leave yet?” Darcy asked looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“No, we’re seeing this through.” Steve said squaring his shoulders.

“Fine, but I’m going to say ‘I told you so’ about eleven billion-dy times when this is over.” Darcy warned him as she grasped the door handle.

“I’ll make it up to you in orgasms.” Steve whispered in her ear, so that when they walked in her cheeks were red.

As they walked into the living room packed with people a hush fell over the room. A woman that Steve would never have believed was Darcy’s mother if he hadn’t seen pictures, stood and glared at her daughter.

“I cannot believe you did this. You actually hired a Captain America look alike to back up your ridiculous tales of being friends with superheroes.” Cassandra bit out angrily.

“There seems to be some misunderstanding, my name is Steve Rogers. I can show you my driver’s license if you like.” Steve offered with his most charming smile.

“Anyone can get a fake ID,” scoffed a blonde man.

Steve took a deep breath and wrangled his temper into control. This was ridiculous, these people were going to extreme lengths to convince themselves they were right and Darcy was a liar, none of it made any sense. It was like the Dursley’s or something. Steve looked down at Darcy and had a sudden flash of her sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. But if she was Harry, did that make him Ginny Weasley? Steve snorted with repressed laughter at the thought of himself with red hair and a hand knit sweater with a big S on it.

“Wanna share with the class?” Darcy asked nudging  him with her elbow.

“Sorry, I’ll explain later.” Steve told her with a grin. His smile was infections and Darcy grinned back.

“Well if you’re done causing a scene you might as well sit down.” Cassandra said with a sniff.

For the next hour Steve sat by Darcy’s side as her family treated her like shit. He watched her be called a liar and pathetic loser. To them none of the amazing things she’d done made one bit of difference, because they couldn’t stand to admit any of it was true. After twenty minutes of trying to convince these…muggles, that Darcy wasn’t a liar Steve had enough. He excused himself to the bathroom and called in the big guns.

Forty minutes after Steve returned from the restroom a strange noise filled the air, thunder. Everyone paused in confusion, looking out the large picture window at the blue sky.

“Was that thunder?” her uncle Tim asked just before a louder peal of thunder sounded.

“You didn’t?”  Darcy asked looking up at Steve with a hopeful smile.

“Figured if it’s a family party, some of your real family should be here.” Steve told her grinning. Darcy shot to her feet and moved to the front door as quickly as she could, Steve following at a more sedate pace.

“Darcy what are you doing?” Cassandra demanded to know.

“Getting ready to watch you all suck it!” Darcy called back laughing as she ran outside. Steve pushed past her relatives with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I’m just going to say this once folks, no one calls my girl a liar.,” he said in his Captain voice, before walking out the door. Darcy’s family looked at each other uneasily before crowding to the door, spilling out onto the front porch and lawn just in time to watch Thor and Iron Man land near the drive way.

“Watch the lightening Point Break, you almost hit me.” Tony complained as the face mask flipped up.

“Easy Stark, my element is well in hand.” Thor replied with a grin as he lowered the arm holding Mjolnir.

“Thor, Tony! I can’t believe Steve called you!” Darcy exclaimed laughing as she threw herself into Thor’s arms for a hug.

“Well he did little sister, for I hear your blood relations have been treating you ill. This cannot stand, Steven was right to call.” Thor said hugging her, his blue eyes sweeping disapprovingly over the gathered crowd.

“That’s right Shortstack, Cap said you needed Avenging so here we are. No one treats my lab monkey like she’s less than she is.” Tony said stepping out of the suit. Darcy released Thor to hug Tony with a laugh before turning to Steve with wonder on her face.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.,” she said, happy tears welling up in her eyes. Steve stepped close and cupped her face in his hands.

“Couldn’t let it stand doll, no way I could let my best girl get treated like trash. You’re the most honest person I have ever met and when these…people, went out of their way to deny what was right in front of their faces. To accuse you of hiring a damn look alike, I had to do something. You warned me, and just like them I didn’t believe you when you told me how bad it is. I’m so sorry Darce, I’ll make it up to you.” Steve swore.

“You just did,” Darcy told him before pushing up on her toes to capture his mouth in a kiss.

“Alright, enough kissy stuff.” Tony said pushing past them to stand in front of her family, Thor following close behind.

“Listen up people, you are all clearly morons. Now I can get being skeptical about an internship turned into an alien encounter. But when Thor and SHIELD turned out to be real, that should have been a big fucking clue that Darcy was telling the truth. Then you brushed aside news footage of her working with Thor,” Tony said gesturing at the man himself with an exasperated tone “and you still called her a liar. On top of that she moves to Avengers Tower and shows up here with Captain Fucking America, and you again call her a liar. Are you kidding me? How the hell is this brilliant woman related to you dumb fucks?” Tony ranted.

Darcy caught movement out of the corner of her eye just as Tony growled.

“Are you seriously fucking recording this right now? Do you, asshole with the red hair, seriously have you fucking phone pointed at me and are recording me berating you?” Tony snapped in disbelief.

“Thor, if you please.” Tony said stepping back.

“It would be my pleasure.” Thor said gripping Mjolnir tighter and with a gesture sending a small bolt of electricity at the device, frying it in her cousin Adam’s hand causing him to yelp and drop it.

“Tell me sister, are you adopted?” Thor asked looking at her hopefully.

“Fraid not, I look way too much like my Dad for that to be the case. But then that’s always been the problem, right everybody? I look like my father. I look like him, sound like him, move like him, think like him. A living reminder of a man you all despised. So you take it out on me. Always have, always will. I told Steve it was a mistake to come here, that you’ll never change. Never stop seeing me as something less than the rest of you. I’m sure once you’ve all licked your wounds you’ll tell each other how mean and awful I am. How I misled you, made you think it was all a joke. How could you have known I was telling the truth? Then I humiliated you all in front of the Avengers, well half of them anyway. All my fault, again.” Darcy said watching as they all shifted uncomfortably.

“But you know what, I don’t care. I don’t care what you think of me. I have a place in this world and this,” she said gesturing at the house and yard around them, “isn’t it. I belong in New York, and this…this was nothing more than closure. You all are finally getting what you wanted. I’m leaving, and I won’t be back. I…I just hope you’re happy.” Darcy finished with a shrug, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Let’s go home,” Darcy said turning to Steve.

“Anything you want doll,” Steve agreed with a loving smile.

Darcy turned to Tony and Thor who were glaring at her relatives.

“Thank you both, for everything.” Darcy told them.

“Nothing to it kid, we’ll meet you at home.” Tony said stepping forward to kiss her on the forehead before leveling the people watching with one final glare and stepping into the suit. Thor moved closer and took Darcy’s hands in his.

“You, Darcy Elizabeth Lewis are my sister. I claim you before the Nine Realms and the ever watchful eye of the All-Father himself as my kin and the sister of my heart. As Prince of Asgard let it be known that you are my beloved sister and under protection of the royal family. You are ours as we are yours dear sister. Rest assured you will always have a place and a home with me.” Thor vowed before he too kissed her on the forehead.

Thor stepped back with a smile and raised his arm, Mjolnir swinging as he prepared to fly.

“Always have one up me blondie, now I gotta build her a bot of her own. Way to ruin her Christmas surprise.” Tony’s voice rang out just before they both shot into the sky. Darcy turned to Steve.

“Is he really building me a bot?” she asked excitedly.

“Pretty sure Princess,” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Hey, no, just cause Thor got all vow-y doesn’t mean you get to pull that princess stuff.” Darcy said moving back toward the house.

“Darce?” he asked with a concerned frown.

“Our coats, my purse and the keys to the car are inside.” Darcy pointed out.

Steve frowned and pointed at her fifteen year old cousin.

“Go get them please,” he said. May nodded and scurried to do as Captain America had told her. In less than a minute she was handing over the coats and purse with the keys in it. Steve nodded his thanks as he handed Darcy her purse and they headed toward that car.

“Darcy, wait,” Cassandra called out as they were about to climb into the car. Darcy paused and looked back at her mother before shaking her head and getting in the car.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts. When they got back to the room Steve looked at her in concern.

“Do you want to check out and head back home, or wait and check out in the morning?” he asked.

“Let’s go, it’ll be worth all the time in the car to sleep in my own bed tonight.” Darcy said grabbing her suitcase handle. Steve grabbed his own bag and followed her back down to the lobby to check out. Three hours later they were back at the tower and riding the elevator up to Darcy’s apartment.

“Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers, I have been asked by Mister Stark to inform you that all of Miss Lewis’ favorite foods have been ordered and your family is waiting to watch your favorite Christmas movies.” Jarvis informed them.

“I need a hot shower and pj’s before anything else Jarvis,” Darcy said with a tired smile.

“Miss Potts anticipated your needs and has instructed me to inform you the food will be here by the time you’re done.” Jarvis replied.

“Thanks Jarvis, tell Pepper we’ll be up soon.” Darcy said leaning against Steve.

“We can skip it if you aren’t up for it.” Steve assured her quietly.

“No, it’ll be good to erase today with our crazy bunch of misfits.” Darcy told him.

“Share a shower?” Steve offered.

“You can wash my hair for me,” Darcy agreed nuzzling against his chest. Breath caught in Steve’s throat. She knew how much he loved her hair. Washing and brushing her hair was something he adored, she didn’t quite get why it meant so much to him but she enjoyed it and liked making him happy.

Later, Darcy sat on the couch surrounded by her family. Tony and Pepper were snuggled together, Pepper’s feet in Bruce’s lap as she carded her fingers through his hair. Clint lay with his head in Nat’s lap, his legs over the arm of the couch as he almost melted into her. Jane curled up on Thor’s lap, looking like a contented house cat as Thor stroked her back. Darcy herself, tucked into Steve’s side as they laughed their way through The Santa Clause. Now this, this was family. Pajama clad superheroes gathered around a huge TV, as the tree decked in red and gold lit up the space in a warm cheery glow might not be for everyone,  but for Darcy, it was peace on Earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/  
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
